


Torn Rubber

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Birth Control Failure, Breast Play, Breasts, Condom Failure, Condoms, F/M, French Kissing, Manual stimulation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A femme Seeker has an encounter with a Sweep, and has a request that he finds odd, but rolls with.  Disappointment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Rubber

A femme Seeker giggled as a Sweep, having just picked her up from a bar, deposited her, full of energon and a little over energized, onto his recharge bed. His bearded lips found her neck and jawline, nibbling and licking lightly along, his whiskers tickling her. While her hands reached up to lightly trace over his wings, his own taloned hands traced along her seams and removed her two-piece breastplates. One hand reached to fondle one breast after it was released from its protective armor. His lips and tongue continued their motions until he met the femme's lips, slipping his rough tongue into her mouth. She found the texture arousing and intriguing, and oddly stimulating as well. She uttered a gasp as the Sweep traced his talons over her breast, stimulating the nipple-peak lightly.

The Sweep's tongue tasted the femme's oral fluids. While most mechs would settle for the kiss tasting right, his sensors were far more sophisticated, and this taste test gave him far more information. This femme was about halfway through cyber-estrus, and was perfectly compatible with him. She was the ideal choice to bear his litter. He liked the fingers stroking his wings lightly. It aroused him a little more. He kissed the femme deeply, then his roaming mouth moved down her neck, then to one of the breasts, his coarse tongue flicking at a nipple. The femme squealed in delight, then moaned steadily as the Sweep's bearded lips slid down over the peak, and suckled with enthusiasm.

One of the Sweep's fingers dipped lower, finding the femme's already open interface port, dripping with excitement. The Sweep probed carefully, knowing that one wrong move could shred the femme's delicate port. The talontip slowly and skillfully plucked at a protruding sensor node within the port, with utmost care. This caused the femme to whimper and writhe beneath him.

The femme had at least three partners previously just this evening, and the Sweep could smell that on her, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him now was reaching his goal. Stimulating the femme just happened to be a great way to get there. His lips enveloped the other breast, while his free hand cupped and teased the other. He loved the feeling of a nipple in his mouth.

The seekerfemme also enjoyed it when a mech suckled at her teats. Her nipples were comparatively long and quite prominent, about half as long as her pinky finger. The Sweep pulled on them gently as he sucked in a strangely entrancing, rhythmic manner.

Impatiently the femme's hand reached down to caress the Sweep's interface panel. It quickly slid open, revealing the sheath. The femme's fingers soon found it, and she began teasing it, thinking that it was his penis. She thought the opening on it was a little large as she teased the tip with a finger, and then the finger slid inside unexpectedly. Then it made contact with the pointy tip of the Sweep's rod, causing the Sweep to groan. The red rocket rapidly emerged into the femme's hand, and she began stroking slowly up and down the slick, prelubed shaft.

The Sweep paused in his ministrations on the femme's nipples, and shifted himself so that he could enter the femme's port.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, and reached for something in her subspace pocket. "Put this on." She held a strange flattish, square package to the Sweep. A round outline was visible.

The Sweep had never seen such a thing, and he unwrapped the package carefully. Inside was a moist, clear translucent round thing. "What do I do with this?"

"Here, let me show you," the femmeseeker said, taking the object, positioning the ringed part of it over the tip of the Sweep's penis, and slowly unrolling it over the surface, making sure to leave room at the tip for semen. "Okay, now."

The Sweep needed no further encouragement as he plunged his red rocket into her dripping wet hot port. The strange device was snug around the rod, and the Sweep tried to make up for the odd masking of sensations with very quick thrusts. Normally a Sweep cums after around half a minute, but after about three minutes the Sweep was still thrusting, still hadn't cum, but at least the femme was moaning and arching her back underneath him. The Sweep stepped up his pace, and suddenly felt something odd, as if something was slipping up and down his penis as he thrusted. The usually intense sensations immediately returned, and the Sweep howled as he came, his semen splashing into the femme's port in intense, forceful spurts. Then he withdrew rapidly. The femme suddenly felt an intense, sharp pain, but immediately afterwards came a crashing cascade of pleasure. Her optics powered down as the intense climax washed over her. She felt so warm. Momentarily she came to, enjoying the sensations. The tremors that still shook her despite her climax ending already. The hot fluid in her port...

Hot fluid? Wait a minute! The femme's optics powered up to see the Sweep leaning over her and nuzzling her. His telltale red rocket was still out and exposed, and the device that she'd placed upon it was completely shredded. Part of it had been punctured by the Sweep's sharp-tipped penis, the repeated thrusting having bunched it up over the rest of the shaft. Then it had been lacerated by the barbs on the otherwise smooth, tapered glans. She helped him remove the object.

"What was that thing for?" the Sweep wondered.  
"It was _supposed_ to prevent pregnancy," the Femme said with a sigh. Unwilling to have further sexual relations with the Sweep due to this development, the Seeker femme left his quarters and returned to her own.

A month later, the femme seeker was getting a checkup.  
"Congratulations. You're with cub," the medtech said.  
"SLAGGIT!" the femmeseeker exclaimed.

The End!


End file.
